Switching systems are used to provide telecommunications services between multiple user interfaces. Switching systems typically use multiple processors to control the operation of various switching system components. A system architecture that accommodates and coordinates operations between two or more processors typically includes one or more server-client relationships, in which one or more processors operate as client while one or more other processors operate as servers. A client-server relationship may be utilized to improve the operating speed and reliability of the multi-processor system.
Although client-server relationships are useful, a client is often required to test the server, set-up or configure the server, or use the server from a client or remote terminal. A different client program is typically written to test each server, which results in a cost of person-hours of effort to produce code that will only be briefly used. If a client is required to set-up or use the server, then one or more such client programs must be maintained for each server. If a large number of servers are utilized in a given system, then a corresponding large amount of file space must be used to store the client programs. In addition, a significant number of person-hours of effort will be required in order to coordinate the client programs to make them uniform, and to maintain the client programs.